Solstice
by SLynn
Summary: After the fallout left behind by Constance, the gang is still struggling to regroup when a new vampire comes in to town bent on opening the hellmouth (aren't they all?). Takes place in my domain, after the "Games" triology. Can you say COMPLETE!
1. Perchance to Dream

**Solstice by SLynn**

**Disclaimer: **Usually I say here that I own nothing, thankfully that isn't true. After Ivan came ripping through my town, I'm very glad to still own what I do and that my family, house and worldly possessions remain intact. For those who were not so lucky, my heart is with you. Original characters are mine, but anyone you think looks vaguely familiar is obviously not. Please don't sue me.

**Notes:** Yeah, that didn't take too long did it? As does happen, almost immediately after I wrote the words, 'I don't see a sequel any time soon' the evil plot bunnies struck. I'm trying to be more organized and more efficient with my writing and I'm also trying to not take a year to complete this one. Should be shorter, should be just one story. But after this, I've got to try to write some fluff.

This is a follow-up to my 'Games' trilogy. I'll try to make this as stand-alone as I can, but it will probably help to read those first.

**Chapter 1: Perchance to Dream**

She slid up behind him and kissed him gently on the neck.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him.

She continued to nuzzle his neck, kisses becoming more and more frequent.

Finally he turned to her, capturing her lips with his in one quick movement.

Touching, holding, feeling; intent on only each other.

She slid on top of him, pinning him in place, changing the mood.

"What's wrong?" she said playfully.

"I can't..."

"Can't what?" she asked leaning in closer.

He couldn't answer. Couldn't move. Couldn't breath.

"Don't worry," Constance said smiling down at him, "I'm here now."

* * *

Xander jolted from his sleep covered in sweat and breathing hard.

The first thing he did was turn on the light and look the room over. He'd been staying with Giles for just over two months now but still and especially on nights like this he found himself expecting to wake up in some cell. He knew it was over, that she was gone and wasn't coming back, but still he checked the room. He checked under the bed, in the closet, he even risked opening the door to the hallway and looking it up and down. 

Finally convinced it was just a dream, he sat back down on the bed and wiped his brow. It was just after four in the morning and there was really no point in going back to sleep. Xander knew from experience that once he had one of these nightmares, he was bound to have another.

It was just after four in the morning, way to early to risk waking Giles by running the shower. Giles was already asking way too many questions about how much or how little Xander was sleeping. Xander knew that they were all still worried about him, and he really appreciated their friendship, at times he wished they'd just stop.

He was doing everything he could. Everything possible. Still, the nightmares continued.

Not that he told anyone that.

If they thought he was still having such vivid nightmares, and so frequently, they'd be worried. Wait, rephrase that. They'd be more worried. They were already worried enough.

They would worry that Xander couldn't handle it. That he'd never be alright again. And mostly, that Constance was coming back.

But he knew she wasn't.

These were just dreams. He'd like to explain to them, that having gone through it more then once, he should know that difference between a regular nightmare and an actual possession, but that would be too much like fighting. They'd never believe him and he'd never convince them. To avoid the issue was the only option.

So on nights like these, most nights as it was, he'd sit in his room and try to think of anything else. Sometimes he read. Sometimes he wrote. When he grew really desperate, sometimes he cleaned. But mostly he just waited.

Waited for time to pass before he could start his day. And alone in your room with just your nightmares, time passes very slowly.

* * *

Giles wasn't at all surprised to find Xander up and breakfast made before he had made it down stairs. He knew that Xander hadn't been sleeping well for months and tried his best to ignore it. If he wasn't ready to talk about it, Giles wouldn't push. At least not to hard.

He had dropt hints but Xander just didn't seem to feel like talking. Not to him. Giles hoped he was at least sharing some of it with Buffy. But there he was also in the dark.

'Buffy and Xander,' he thought with a slight smile and a shake of his head.

There was no telling what was really happening between them, and it was really no ones business but their own. It was apparent that now they did have a much closer relationship, but beyond that was anyone's guess. Whenever they had any spare time apart from work, or school, or slaying, it was spent together. They talked, laughed, and acted just as if nothing had changed around everyone else, despite the fact that it so obviously had. In short, they seemed as though to the world they had nothing and everything to hide.

"Good morning," Xander said as he caught sight of him.

"You're up early."

"Best way to start the day," he said sounding somewhat rehearsed, "besides, I'm opening this morning and I wanted to go over the inventories again."

Giles just nodded. It was becoming an old excuse between them.

"We should be getting an order in today," Giles added.

"No problem," Xander said as he finished his plate, "Thursday's are slow anyway. I'll have plenty of time to do both."

"Good then," Giles continued, "I'll be in by one, sooner if you need help."

"I can handle it," Xander said firmly, meaning more then just the store.

"I have no doubts."

Xander just nodded once and left.

'He'll be fine,' he told himself. It wasn't the first time he'd thought such a thing, but it was the first time he'd believed it so strongly.

Giles knew it was a struggle for Xander just to keep on going with his life. After everything that had happened, it seemed like almost too much of a struggle. But he'd made it this far. He'd made it so far and never once asked for help or special treatment. Xander really was starting to become his old self again. It was almost unbelievable and very reassuring.

Although he couldn't help from occasionally breaking from his own promise not to interfere, mostly he stuck by it. Giles wouldn't push him to hard to confide, especially if Xander wasn't ready to. As far as he knew, Xander hadn't yet spoken to anyone about Constance. But in time he would.

"No doubts."

* * *

"Be right with you," Xander called out as he heard the familiar ring of the shop bell.

As fast as he could, he made his way to the front. Truth was, he was expecting it to be Buffy. She'd said she'd stop by for lunch and her being a little early never would surprise him. He was wrong.

"Hi Xander," Anya said.

"Anya," he returned blankly, trying to hide the shock of seeing her but not succeeding, "Hi. What can I help you with?"

"I'm not here to shop. Not that I'd buy my magical products anywhere else. That's just not why I'm here today."

"Alright."

"How are you?"

"I'm good."

"Really? Because after all that I thought, well it doesn't matter what I thought. You say you're good then good. Great."  
  
"What do you want?" Xander asked, somewhat amused but growing impatient.

"I want us to be friends again."

"Anya..."  
  
"No, let me talk. I'm sorry for what happened. I really am. And, I'm sorry for how I behaved. I shouldn't have given up like that, but I was scared. I don't think that anyone else can forgive me, and I don't care. If you can, then I'll feel better."

"Anya," he interrupted, "we are friends."  
  
"We are?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes. We've never stopped being friends. I don't blame you for what you did or said. I don't blame anyone for any of this. It happened, it's over, let's move on."

Anya looked at him intently for a few moments.

"You blame yourself, don't you?"

He didn't answer.

"You do. That's worse. Xander, blame me at least, anyone but yourself. You didn't make this happened. There was nothing you could have done..."

"It's not important," he said trying to brush the whole thing off.

"It is important," she said leaning in.

The bell rang again. This time it was Buffy.

"Hi," she said cheerfully, until seeing Anya. "What's going on?"

"I should go," Anya said backing away. "I'll talk to you later."

Anya left without another word, Buffy eyeing her the entire time.

"She wanted to apologize," Xander answered knowing what Buffy wanted to know but wouldn't ask.

"It's not my business," Buffy said not too convincingly.

"Buffy..."

"No, it's not. It's your decision to make, not mine."  
  
For a moment, neither of them looked nor spoke to each other.

"What did you say?" she finally asked.

He was tempted to remind her she'd just said it was none of her business, but didn't.

"I told her the truth. That she had nothing to be sorry for and that we could just forget it. I just want things back to normal."  
  
She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Not _that_ normal. I told her we were friends."

"_We're_ friends too." 

Xander sighed and shook his head.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me? Because if that's what you want, I just can't. Not today, maybe tomorrow." 

"No," she said with more ease, "I'm not. I'm sorry. I just had a very long night, followed by a very long history test. All I wanted was to stop by and see you and that was it."  
  
"I know," he said smiling again and coming out from behind the counter.

"I'm being a bit crazy, aren't I?" she asked with a smile.

"A bit," he answered wrapping her into his arms, "but I like crazy."  
  
"You think you'd be tired of it by now."

"Yeah, you would think that."

Buffy laughed. Sometimes it was so easy between the two of them. She was angry still, with Anya, but it didn't seem to matter at the moment.

"How was your night?" she asked, knowing the answer by the way he looked.

"It was alright," he lied, "Typical."

"Another one?" she asked, not willing to let him off that easy.

"Not too bad," he conceded stepping back to the counter.

She just continued to look at him in disbelief.

"Really Buffy, I'm handling it. Besides, they aren't that bad. Nothing could be worse then..."

Xander grew silent and just trailed off in remembrance. Nothing could be worse then the real thing.

"I know you're handling it," Buffy said coming over and taking his hands in hers, "I know. I just want to help."

"You are," he answered, "You are all I need right now."

* * *

"It's a fixer-upper to be sure, but it'll do."

A sandy-haired man stepped around the abandoned catacombs taking in the view. Not that there was a view, the catacombs were part of the sewer system of Sunnydale. It smelt horribly, but was awfully convenient for getting around.

"What do you think?" he asked the she-demon beside him, "A few tables and chairs, place for you to sleep, we'll be right at home."

She said nothing. She was definitely the taller and stronger of the two. A hettic demon, rare in any part of the world, except for maybe a hellmouth. She had notably grayish-blue skin, large cat-like yellow eyes, multiply pierced pointed ears, and where normally would sit hair, she instead had shoulder length tentacle-like strands.

"Narissa, don't you like it?" he addressed her directly.

In turn she rolled her eyes and began to pace the place.

"There's no pleasing you," he said with a laugh, "But I know you're satisfied. It's perfect for us. Perfect for our plans."

Here, if not in words, she seemed to agree.

"Soon," he began again, more to himself, "everything will be ready. It's all going just as we wanted. Just as we planned. We just need to keep to it and be patient."

Narissa met him in the center of the room, a small smirk evident on her face.

"I knew you'd like it," he said laughingly back to her.

"Just wait and you'll see," he continued, "all of our dreams will come true."


	2. New Arrivals

**Solstice by SLynn**

**Chapter 2: New Arrivals**

"How did slaying go last night?" was the first thing out of Giles mouth upon finding Buffy at the Magic Box.

He was hardly surprised, in fact, would have been only if she had not been there.

"Unbelievable," she said in a near whine, "I think it's safe to say that the demon set of Sunnydale has decided it's time to make a return. I stopped counting vamps after twenty."

"Really?" Giles asked sounding shocked. He knew that they would return after Constance's departure, he just hadn't expected so many. "Maybe we should go out with you tonight?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan," she said.

"What's the plan?" Xander asked, coming from the back having just finished taking their latest delivery.

"Patrolling tonight with Buffy," Giles said absentmindedly looking over the receipts from yesterday.

"Okay," Xander said, "Should we make this a shin dig and call Willow and Tara too?"

"Actually," Buffy began somewhat hesitantly, "I was thinking just Giles and me."

Giles and Xander both stared at her for a second dumbfounded. Xander then looked back to Giles, who immediately resumed work, and then back to Buffy.

"Why?"

"Because I don't really need that much help."

"Okay."

"Did everything come in like we ordered?" Giles asked, not just because he wanted to know, but to relieve some of the tension building in the room.  
  
"Yeah," Xander said, finally looking away from Buffy, "I was just unpacking it."

"Good then."

The shop bell rang in Willow.

"Hey everyone," she said in her usual upbeat voice.

After saying hello Xander and Giles retreated to the back.

"What's going on?" she asked to Buffy.

"Nothing," Buffy sighed.

"Okay," she said nearly matching Xander's tone earlier.

"It's just," Buffy began, looked quickly back to the door, and began again, "Giles brought up patrolling tonight with me and Xander wanted to go too."  
  
"And?"

"And?" Buffy repeated in disbelief, "Don't you think it's kind of soon?"  
  
"Not if he feels like going. It's not like he can't do it. It might even be good for him. Pent up frustration and all."  
  
"What if something happens?"

"Buffy, something is always going to happen."  
  
"That's not... you don't understand."

Willow was pretty sure she did.

"Buffy," she reassuringly, "He'll be fine. We can all go and he'll be fine."  
  
"I just don't think I could see him hurt again."  
  
"I know what you mean."

* * *

It was just after midnight and despite Buffy's misgiving's all of the gang were with her and just now finishing patrolling the cemetery. Everything had gone well, almost everything. Xander was angry. She knew it and she knew why. He was angry that she hadn't wanted him there. She couldn't help it. Buffy was scared.

"That went well," Willow said, her usual upbeat self.

"Yes," Tara agreed, "but wasn't that a lot for one night?"

"To many," Giles said quietly.

"It's been like this for a couple weeks now," Buffy added.

"This needs to be looked into," Giles said, "This is not normal. I need to look this up in some books I have back at the shop."

"If you don't mind," Willow put in, "I think I need to skip this meeting. I have an early class tomorrow."  
  
"No, no," Giles continued, "You and Tara go ahead back home. It's probably nothing serious. We can all discuss it in the morning."

"We'll go with you if you want," Buffy said for herself and Xander. For the first time in a long time she wasn't sure she wanted to be alone with him. She knew what he'd been brooding about and wasn't looking forward to facing him alone just yet.

"No," Giles said again more sternly, "I've got it. I'll see you back at the apartment."

Without another word he headed off in that direction.

"Goodnight," Tara said to the both of them as she and Willow did the same.

"So," Buffy said looking around quickly.

Xander just nodded and looked at his feet.

"I'm sorry about this earlier. I know I was overreacting."  
  
"Yeah, you were. You can't do this to me, okay? I can take care of myself. I know I do stupid things and I'm not like you or Willow or anything, but I've made it this far Buffy. You'd think that after all of this..."  
  
"Xander," she cut in, "it's not that I don't think you can't. I just don't want to see you hurt. I care so much about you. I just want to protect..."  
  
"I don't need you to protect me," he burst out, "I don't. I'm not a child."

"I'm sorry. Okay, I'm sorry."

Xander rubbed her head and turned away in frustration.

"I am too," Xander relented, "I didn't mean to just now. I just don't want to be treated like this."

"Okay. I promise. No more. But just try to see my side."  
  
"I do," he said more quietly, "I do. I see your side every time you go on patrol. But I don't try to stop you. I know it's what you have to do and this is what I have to do. I have to help my friends when I can and however I can. If you can't accept that then maybe we need to rethink this."

"No," she answered firmly, "I can. I can accept that. I'm still just getting use to this."

"Me too," he said smiling a bit.

"We're okay then?"  
  
"Yeah," he answered.

Buffy grabbed hold of his hand and he pulled her in closer.

"Let's not fight anymore," Buffy said seriously.

"I'll do my best," Xander said as he leaned in and kissed her softly.

"That's a good start," she said beaming back up at him.

* * *

Giles had been at the Magic Box for over an hour. He wasn't sure what he'd been looking for, but like most things, was sure he'd know it when he saw it. Deeply engrossed in a rather large book, he hadn't noticed that he wasn't alone.

"You really shouldn't leave the 'Open' sign up this late," a familiar voice said from behind, causing Giles to literally jump out of his seat.

"Angel?" he asked hesitantly.

"It's me," he said with no trace of humor, stepping out of the darkness.

"I hadn't realized that I had," Giles said heading to the front to rectify the situation. "When did you get into town?"  
  
"This evening."

"And are you..."

"Alone? Yes. I needed to talk to you."

"I assumed," Giles said as he returned to the front.

"Yes well," Angel said, finally allowing a small smile to escape his lips, "Why else come? It's about Buffy."  
  
"What about her?"

"She's in danger. Or she could be. I can't be for certain."  
  
"I'm listening," Giles said as he sat and beckoned Angel to do so as well, knowing he wouldn't.

"About a month ago an artifact from the Getty museum was stolen. The blade of Osiris. Have you heard of it?"  
  
"Briefly. Human sacrifices?"  
  
"Yes. Osiris was the Egyptian god of the dead. Some think that he was connected to the first vampires. Supposedly the Blade of Osiris can open the portal between the dead and the living. Open the hellmouth."

"Then I guess I know how this involves Buffy."  
  
"No, you don't. The incantations to use the blade were thought to have all been lost or destroyed. But, my sources say that at least one must have survived. The sacrifice somehow involves the slayer."

Giles stood up, and in a familiar move, removed his glasses to rub his eyes.

"Oh dear."

"There's more."

"I'm listening."  
  
"The blade was stolen by a vampire named Eamon. I've seen him before, he's powerful, smart. He's not typical. He's not vicious. Not for a vampire at least."

"And he's here?"  
  
"Good chance."  
  
"That would explain the unusual number of vampires lately. He's building an army."  
  
"Or a distraction."  
  
"True," Giles admitted. "the question is whether or not he has a copy of the incantation needed."

"No, there's no question. Eamon is methodical. He wouldn't be here, wouldn't risk getting the blade unless he already had the incantation."

"So the real question is, how does this involve Buffy?"

* * *

Narissa had watched from a safe distance. She knew that if she got to close the slayer would sense her. And she didn't want that, not yet.

She'd been near them all night. Watching how they fought as a group. The dynamics of them. It was intriguing. Narissa had never seen a slayer before. So far, she didn't think she'd have a problem.

Narissa knew all their names now. Eamon would be pleased. He always liked to know the names. She never cared. It didn't matter. Only the plan mattered. Only getting what they needed mattered.

She'd watched them all night until only the two remained. The slayer and the younger man. She'd watched them as they fought. And she'd watched them as they made up.

A small smile crept onto her face.

Perfect.

The slayer had a boyfriend.

Eamon would love this. Another thing he loved was the details. She never understood human relationships, but then again she had never been human. He had once.

Narissa followed them back to where the man lived. A small place he shared with the watcher. Maybe he was the watcher's son. She didn't know. Didn't care. She was here to do a job.

Narissa had watched them until they'd gone inside and the lights had gone out. Then she left.

There would be much to tell Eamon tonight. Plenty of good news and evidence that their plan could continue on schedule.

Soon the slayer would know of the newest arrival to Sunnydale.


	3. Old Friends

**Solstice by SLynn**

**Chapter 3: Old Friends**

Giles had wanted to call first, but couldn't find the opportunity.

"I'm back," he said as he came in through his own front door and flipping on the lights.

He knew he'd find Buffy there with Xander. Knew that whatever problems had been occurring between them was likely all worked out. He wished, for the moment at least, it wasn't so. He'd rather not be a part of this encounter if he could help it. But there was no helping it.

Just as he'd expected, they were there on the couch, apparently watching a movie.

"Find anything?" Xander called as he leaned forward to turn off the television.

"Angel," Buffy said startled, as she turned around to greet Giles.

Xander turned as well but said nothing.

"Buffy," Angel said in greeting, "Xander."

"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked standing up but not coming closer.

"There's a vampire named Eamon that plans to open the hellmouth," Angel said flatly.

"Sounds like the type of thing you could have called about," Xander said, not doing a very good job of hiding his dislike.

"Well, there's more to it then that," Angel said without actually reaching the same level of disgust, but coming close.

Giles knew he needed to interject. Quickly.

"This vampire has the blade of Osiris. It's used in human sacrifices, specifically to open worlds between the living and dead. Angel says that the incantation used somehow involves Buffy."  
  
"Okay, so no getting myself sacrificed," Buffy said trying to lighten the mood. She wasn't so much worried about the whole end of the world thing. It was a near weekly occurrence that someone tried to open the hellmouth. That wasn't the problem. The problem was right here in this room. Now.

"It's not that simple," Giles continued, "We know only that it involves you Buffy, it doesn't necessarily mean that you have to be the one sacrificed."

"So, where can we find this spell? Find out exactly what it does say and stop it." Xander asked. This was serious and he knew it. It wasn't the time to be holding grudges, if he could help it.

"That's the problem," Angel answered, sensing the changing attitude. "There aren't any known copies. Eamon likely has the only one."

"Old friend?" Xander asked. He couldn't help himself.

"We've met before," was all Angel was willing to return.

"Is that all we know then?" Buffy asked.

"No. In order for it to work, it has to be done during the winter solstice."

"How long until that happens?" Buffy asked again.

"Six days," Xander answered before anyone else. "December 21st."

"What do we do then?" she asked Giles.

"Tomorrow we start looking for Eamon."

* * *

Buffy left shortly there after, Xander walking with her part ways.

"I know I shouldn't ask this, and I probably don't want to know, but what's going on between them?" Angel asked Giles as soon as they'd left the apartment.

"Maybe it's best if they told you themselves."  
  
Angel didn't really need more of an answer then that.

"All things considering," Giles added, "It's not too much of a surprise, is it?"

Angel knew what he meant, but it still wasn't much of an answer. He'd heard all about Constance. Giles kept in pretty regular contact with him and had even, without the rest of their knowledge, asked him what Angel might know about Constance. It hadn't been much. He'd heard of her, most demons had, but as nothing more then a fable. Constance was on to demons what the boogey-man was to children.

Angel had even offered to help. This, he knew, Buffy was aware of, because the refusal had come directly from her mouth. She'd said 'thanks, but no thanks' and he'd said no more.

He hadn't realized.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Giles asked.

"Yes," Angel answered, still deep in thought, "I'll meet back with you tomorrow evening at the Magic Box."

Just then Xander made his reappearance. Giles hadn't thought it possible, but this moment might be worse then one previous.

"Buffy get home safe?" Angel asked.

"Only person in town I know who can," Xander replied.

"Still..."

"I drove her," Xander finished before Angel could get the rest of it out, "She's fine."

"Well then," Giles put in before this scene became worse, "We'll have a busy day tomorrow."

Neither took the hint.

"Lots to do," he continued.

"Gotcha," Xander said, still staring at Angel, "Just wondering where Angel planned to sleep is all."

"I still have a place in town."  
  
"Convenient."

"Very."

"Alright then," Giles broke in again. This wasn't looking good at all.

"I'll be back tomorrow night," Angel said as a way of goodbye. He left without another word.

Giles and Xander lingered a few minutes more in the entry way.

"Goodnight Xander," Giles said as he began to head upstairs.

"Yeah," he answered half-heartedly, "Goodnight."

* * *

"Do you know that ice cream can be traced back to the Roman Empire? It's that old. But I never had any as a child."

"Yeah," Xander answered, "I knew that."

Constance sat across from him in an oddly familiar café. Xander knew it well. He'd been here before, once, with Buffy.

"Don't you want to know?" she asked as the people buzzed by, barely visible.

"I already do," he said becoming fascinated with his dish of ice cream. Watching it melt and reform over and over as the sun rose and set around them.

"Of course you do. You were always quick to pick things up."

Xander looked around him, the ice cream forgotten. The faces were familiar. Sometimes he thought he saw Willow or Buffy among them, but they moved so fast. He wasn't sure.

"That's me alright," Xander said, not without sarcasm.

"No," Constance said leaning in, "Don't do that. It's true. You've always seen more then the others. Known more. That's why I picked you."

"That's not true."

"Isn't it?" she asked, playful again. Smiling.

Xander grew uncomfortable. Part of him knew it was a dream. It had to be. Constance wasn't here. She wasn't. And she wasn't coming back. Not now, not ever.

Constance 'tsked' him with her tongue.

"You don't know do you?" she said.

"What?" he asked growing curious.

"That I'll never leave you."

Xander looked over at her. Her smile. Her assurance.

"No. I knew that too."

* * *

A day had never passed slower.

Xander had hardly spoken to anyone. It wasn't that he was angry or upset. He wasn't. At least, he wasn't too angry or upset. Angel was the last person he'd wanted to see, especially now, but he wasn't the problem. He'd been thinking.

The dream he'd had that night had unsettled him.

Most of the dreams he had with Constance were of the garden variety. They were flashbacks of things that had happened, or things he'd feared happening. This one had been different.

It made him think; seriously think for the first time that Constance might actually return. And he could admit that the thought scared him.

He knew there were a thousand explanations for the dream. The shock of seeing Angel alone could have done it. Knowing Buffy was in danger could have done it. But neither of them seemed valid.

Why _that_ dream?

It was the setting, the very setting of the dream he'd shared with Buffy. The one where he tried to convince her that Constance was coming back.

It was probably nothing. But if it wasn't, he should probably tell someone. Someone being Giles of course.

Xander wasn't sure.

He knew the consequences of withholding information. Bad things had happened before because of that very thing. But part of him wanted to because it felt childish. Part of him thought Giles might just blow it off and tell him he was being foolish. And maybe he was.

Still, mentioning it couldn't hurt. Giles would probably be glad that he was telling him something. He hadn't exactly been forthcoming with the information lately. Xander couldn't help it; it was hard to talk about.

Thinking it over once more, Xander decided to wait. He'd see how the meeting went. How much Angel had to tell them and how serious the situation was. If it was bad, no need to add too it with his problems. Because that's what Xander really felt like all of this was.

His problem.

* * *

Willow and Tara hadn't been taken by surprise by Angel's being there. They'd been warned in advance. Tara hadn't met him before and was extremely curious to do so. Willow, unlike Xander, had liked Angel. She knew he was good and was just trying to help. She also knew that his presence was likely causing both of her closest friends pain, but if he really could help then she was glad to see him.

They all listened to what he had to say with seemingly open minds.

"I've done some research today," Giles added, "as much as possible. The incantation requires three very specific things that we know of. One we know they have, the blade of Osiris. The second is a sacrifice of the slayer, which they do not. The third is cup of Aeacus..."  
  
"Isn't that what we used before?" Willow asked with a quick glance towards Xander. He didn't notice. Xander was trying hard to swallow a very large lump that had suddenly formed in his throat.

"Yes," Giles confirmed.

"So we know they don't have that either."

"Not exactly," Giles continued, "It went missing. Afterwards. We had it here at the shop but most of it was destroyed. I've looked all day, the places I thought I had it, but it's gone."

"So Eamon could have that as well," Buffy stated.

"Likely."

"What do you know about him?" Buffy asked Angel.

"He's not very old for a vampire, but smarter then most. He's kept a low profile. He kills, but it's not a game for him. Eamon is organized."

Angel hesitated for a moment.

"He's not going to be easy to find or kill, probably because he isn't a typical vampire."

No one spoke.

"He's obsessed with ending the world. Has been for a long time."

"And now he's found a way to do it," Giles added quietly.


	4. Scars

**Solstice by SLynn**

**Chapter 4: Scars**

After meeting with Angel and talking over options, the next course of action was to find Eamon. Maps were drawn up and areas designated for searching. The real problem lay with who would go where with who.

The division, once decided, seemed almost unnatural. They'd make three groups: Buffy with Giles, Angel with Tara and Xander with Willow. They'd decided to patrol for three hours until 2:00 am and then regroup at the Magic Box.

Willow for one was glad. She'd spent next to no time alone with Xander and welcomed the opportunity. She didn't want to be nosey, but she also wished she could be more included in her best friends' lives. Lives because it wasn't only Xander shutting her out these days, it was also Buffy.

Willow, unfortunately, was doing most of the talking. She talked about the weather (a relatively mild winter). She talked about classes (all A's of course). She talked about the Magic Box (business seemed better). In short, she talked about everything except what she wanted to. Xander.

"Okay Xander," she sighed, growing tired of hearing her own voice, "I give up. At least you could say..."  
  
"Shhhh," he said rather irately.

"Well, fine then," she said equal irate.

Xander grabbed hold of her arm.

"No," he whispered, "I heard something."

Willow listened too.

"I don't..."  
  
Xander held a finger up to his lips and Willow listened again. And heard it.

Breathing.

Both were standing stock still listening to the sound of breathing coming just to their lefts off in the bushes. Instinctively, Xander started to step in front of Willow, forgetting for a moment he was with probably the most powerful witch in the America's. In all likelihood he would be needing her protection, not vise versa, but he didn't think like that. Willow was his friend and he'd do what he could for her while he could. The gesture wasn't lost on her.

The both watched. Intent on what was before them. Hearing it come closer and closer. Willow saw Xander reach for a stake in his jacket pocket and found herself doing the same. They were as ready as they could be.

Then it made itself known.

A stray. Just a stray.

Willow let out a small laugh.

"Well," Xander said with a smile, "I've still got that killer instinct."

Just as he finished saying it, someone jumped from the other side onto Willow. Willow had gone from tense, too relieved, too panicked, all in fewer than ten seconds.

The vampire had a good hold on her, was snarling and seemed almost rabid. Xander, stake still in hand, rushed in to help pull him off. The vamp, new by the looks of his filthy clothes, pushed him off, the distraction causing him to loosen his grip on Willow just enough for her to break free. Xander, having been initially knocked off his feet, jumped up again this time ready. It was all over in less than a minute.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said shaking off the dust, "I think so... oh Xander!"

"What?" he asked worried thinking she wasn't alright after all.

"No," she said coming over to him, "you're bleeding."

Xander looked down at himself. There was blood on his chest where vamp had shoved him away.

"It's just a scratch," he said shrugging it off.

"No," she said sternly, "we're going back now. We need to get that taken care of now."  
  
"Willow really..."  
  
"No buts," she said forcibly, "I mean it Xander. Now."

* * *

They were the first ones back.

"Okay," she said, "Off with it."

"Aren't you going to buy me dinner first?"  
  
"Seriously Xand," she said determined not to smile.

"Fine," he said taking off his jacket and sitting down.

"The shirt too," she yelled from the back where she'd gone to get the first aid kit.

Xander complied without another word. Willow, coming back in, realized why he'd become so quiet. She hadn't thought about it. She knew Constance had tortured him. Had hurt him and done truly awful things, but she hadn't really pictured it until now. Seeing him, his back to her sitting quietly hunched over in a chair, marks still on his back.

Willow tried to pass it off like she hadn't seen but knew that wouldn't do. She couldn't help thinking that after all this time he was just as much scarred on the outside as he was on the inside.

"You were right, it's not too bad. Deep though, but shouldn't need stitches."

She sat in front of him and he didn't look up at her. Willow cleaned and bandaged him as fast as she could in silence.

"Done," she said with a small smile, unable to get the tears out of her eyes. He looked up at her, finally, and smiled a bit back.

Willow threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. It was the closest they'd been in what seemed eons. After a moment Xander gently pulled away from her, kissed her on the forehead and stood up to put on his shirt.

Willow wiped her eyes and looked away. She didn't want to see the marks on him again.

The bell rang.

"Well, that was fun," Buffy's voice said from the front.

"Not exactly my idea of it," Giles added, "but to each his own. Or her own as the case may be."

Buffy and Giles stopped, confused by appearance of the other two.

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked, concerned something had happened.

"Nothing," Willow lied, trying to wipe her eyes discreetly.

"Xander?" Buffy asked. He'd been facing the other way the entire time.

"Really," he said turning slowly, "it's nothing."

"You're hurt," she said, seeing the tear on his shirt and walking towards him.  
  
"It's nothing serious. Willow cleaned me up. Little scratch. I've had worse shaving."

"He's fine," Willow added, more composed. "We got surprised by a vamp coming out of the bushes."

Buffy still looked concerned.

"You saw more then we did," Giles interjected, "Nothing all night."

"Well," Willow continued, "it was just that one for us. Maybe Tara and Angel had better luck."

"No such thing," Angel said walking in almost on queue.

"Nothing," Tara sighed.

"Where did you run into that vampire Willow?" Giles asked.

"On main street, just by the water works building."

"We'll all try there again tomorrow."

* * *

Buffy sat in the car beside Xander, holding his hand, in front of her house. They'd left the shop together half and hour before, but she still hadn't gone inside.

"What really happened tonight?" she asked, "Not the vampire, afterwards."

"Willow, she saw my back. It upset her."  
  
Buffy nodded and understood. She'd been the only one of them to actually see the damage Constance caused. She knew it was shocking.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said sounding anything but.

"Want to come inside?"

Xander nodded. He didn't want to be alone right now. Didn't think he could stand it.

Once inside, they tried to be quiet. It was very late and Buffy's mother and sister were both asleep upstairs.

"I could make us some coffee or cocoa," she said softly.

"If you want," he whispered back to her, still holding her hand in his.

"Or if you're hungry I could burn us something?"  
  
"No," he answered, stifling a chuckle.

"Come here," she said smiling now, her voice still low as she pulled him to her.

Their lips met instinctively. Both of them needing to be closer to the other. Needing to feel safe again. To feel whole, the way they did in each others arms.

Both finding what they needed.


	5. Diving In

**Solstice by SLynn**

**Notes:** As always, thank you for the reviews. Wayne(eckles)/Aurora – any more compliments and my ego might explode!

**Chapter 5: Diving In**

"You didn't try to cook again did you?"  
  
Xander laughed at Dawn's unusual form of greeting. He was use to it. None of the Summers' women seemed to be morning people.

"No," he answered, "I've learned my lesson. Your mom almost went through the roof last time. I just made coffee today."

"Great," she said grabbing a mug, "I need it."  
  
"Aren't you kind of..."  
  
"Don't finish that sentence," she snapped. "I'm just old enough for coffee thank you very much. Besides, I'm taller the Buffy already, who cares if it stunts my growth now."

"Good point."  
  
"You two got in late last night," she said with a smirk.

"And how do you know that if it was so late."  
  
"I have my ways."

"Again with the eavesdropping?" he asked, half serious.

"I prefer to call it listening by stealth," she answered.

Both of them enjoyed a quick laugh.

"So," she began again, more seriously, "I heard Angel's back in town."  
  
"You heard right," Xander said more into his mug then to her.

"I thought he was saving L.A. now."  
  
Xander laughed at the tone of her voice. Dawn, he knew, was the only one who shared his opinion of Angel, and it was kind of a relief. He knew it wasn't for the same reasons, no little sister likes her big sisters first boyfriend, but it was a comfort.

"Yeah well, I think he's on loan or something."

Dawn laughed back. Xander and she had an easy relationship. They liked the same movies, laughed at the same jokes, and had many of the same opinions about the same people. And despite an early private fantasy of hers that one day Xander and herself would ride off into the sunset all happily ever after like, she was glad that he and Buffy were together. They made sense.

"Seriously though," she asked quieter, "Why is he here? Is something going on?"  
  
"Nothing we can't take care of."  
  
"That's such a Giles answer. You need to move out of there."

"And where would I go?"

"Here," Dawn said as if he was stupid, "Mom wouldn't mind. I'm not saying she'd let you and Buffy shack up or anything..."  
  
"Dawn!"

Xander was surprised to hear that both he and Buffy had spoken at once.

"What?" Dawn said in mock surprise, "I do know about these things. I am old enough for coffee."  
  
"Just not old enough to know when to keep your mouth shut," Buffy continued on as she made her way into the room and poured her own cup as well.

Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Good morning," Buffy said to Xander with a smile and a quick kiss on the top of his head.

"Morning," he said matching her smile.

"That's enough for me," Dawn said standing, "I don't think I could take this on an empty stomach."  
  
"I'll make eggs," Joyce said walking in.

"Just let me know when they're done," Dawn grumbled as she walked out.

"It'll only take a few minutes to cook," Joyce continued.

"I didn't mean the eggs," was Dawn's response heard from up the stairs.

* * *

Xander made it to the shop by noon.

"Find anything new?" he asked upon finding immersed in books.

"Yes and no. I'm finding a lot of information about the cup but very little about the blade."

Xander nodded and sat down across from him.

"The cup has a very powerful magic. Constance had told us it was a channeling device, I'm not sure if I should believe it or not."  
  
"No, she hadn't lied."  
  
Giles looked up, curious.

"Do you... can you tell us anything?"  
  
"Nothing important, just that. I know she valued it, but I don't know how it was used. Sorry."

"No matter. It won't be put to the same use."

"I wanted to..."  
  
Giles looked up at him. Xander had his full attention and found it unnerving.

"I wanted to ask you about that. You don't think that..."  
  
"...that's what it's being used for?"  
  
Xander just nodded.

"No," Giles said seriously, shaking his head for emphasis, "No. I don't. Angel's information seems too reliable. It's normal for you to assume, especially given the items involved..."

"It's not just that," Xander cut in, "I'd been thinking about it before then. Before I knew. I've had dreams about it."  
  
"What kind of dreams?"  
  
"Like before. Not nightmares like I've been having. These are worse."

"For how long?" Giles asked, trying to hide his concern.

"The last few nights."

The both remained quiet for a moment.

"I know it's probably nothing. I'm probably just paranoid or something."

"No Xander, I would say given all that's happened you could never call yourself paranoid again. The dreams are just a manifestation of your fears. It's normal to feel that way."

"It doesn't feel normal."

Giles nodded in agreement.

"No, I can't imagine it does."

* * *

Once more that evening they gathered at the Magic Box. As agreed tonight they would concentrate on the only area they had found vampire activity the previous night. They were as prepared as possible and lost no time heading out.

For the first few hours they had no luck. It was as if after weeks of non-stop activity on the demon front, they'd all decided to suddenly go on vacation.

Earlier they had spotted someone or something in the water works, but hadn't seen them since. Having now snuck six people inside the compound, they spread out to cover more ground. This time the divisions happened more naturally as Buffy and Xander headed off one way, Tara and Willow another, leaving Giles and Angel on their own.

"Did you talk to Giles about the dreams?" she asked, once they were safely out of earshot of the others.

"Yeah," Xander said, "He said pretty much what you did. I still don't feel right about it."  
  
"I wish there was something more I could do."

"You've done plenty," Xander said wrapping an arm around her.

"Isn't this sweet," a voice said from behind.

Buffy wheeled around suddenly with Xander following suit.

"I guess you're Eamon," she said looking him over.

"Good guess," he said dryly, "Angel fill you in on all the details?"  
  
"The important ones."

He nodded at her, but made no move to come closer. Angel had been right, he was cautious.

The distance between them was a good twenty feet. Buffy quickly sized up her opponent, careful not to take anything for granted. It was dark where they were, but she recognized a game face when she saw one.

"Who's your friend slayer?"

"You just worry about me, alright."

"What about you're other friends? Can I worry about them?"

Buffy tried not to pay attention, but she felt rather then saw Xander tense up beside her.

"I think you'll have plenty to do handling me."

"Oh," he said with a laugh, "You think so? You didn't say how witty she was Narissa."  
  
Buffy was confused, but only for a moment. Xander had turned seconds before, his back nearly to hers. Now she understood. They were surrounded. Narissa, whatever she was, had been closing in behind them. She was much closer then Eamon, only about ten feet off.

"Quiet, isn't she?" Eamon asked, Buffy noting he'd also moved in closer. She knew this was about to get rough. She felt Xander put a stake into her hand with his, still back to back, and knew he was getting the only other weapon he had on him ready, a dagger from his jacket.

"Very quiet," he finished with a chuckle. A joke only he seemed to get.

"Let's just get this over with, okay?" Buffy said in her trademark style.

"As you wish," Eamon smiled and said before diving at her.

* * *

**A/N** Yeah, cliffhangers suck. I'm sorry, it had to be done. I'll update soon. Thanks for reading!


	6. Deja vu

**Solstice by SLynn**

**Chapter 6: Déjà vu**

A strong since of déjà vu crept over Xander.

'Where in the hell am I?' he thought as he tried, unsuccessfully at first, to open his eyes.

"Buffy?" he croaked. His throat was dry and his mind was frantically try to pull the pieces of the fight he knew he'd been in back together.

That Narissa, whatever she was, had attacked him just as Eamon attacked Buffy. Beyond that he couldn't remember.

"Buffy?" he called out, this time louder, stumbling to his feet.

"I'm here," he heard her call from the darkness.

Xander made his way over. He was in some kind of cell, barred this time, with Buffy in one beside it.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Are you okay?" she asked at the same time.

"I'm fine," he assured her, "You?"  
  
"Fine now. I was worried. I've been up for hours waiting..."  
  
"I'm okay. Really, see," he said taking her hands through the bars with his.

She took his face into her hands, caressing his cheeks.

"I..."

"Don't," Xander said softer, "please don't."  
  
Buffy nodded and put her hands back into his.

"What happened?" he asked again, desperate to know the truth.

"They came at us and we fought. Eamon's strong, but he's nothing compared to her."  
  
"She took me out that quick huh?" Xander said with a faint laugh.

"Not really," Buffy countered, "You held her off for some time."  
  
"But..."  
  
"She did knock you out."  
  
She didn't seem to want to say more.

"Then?" he asked.

"Then Eamon said I could go with him or..."  
  
Xander understood. He let go of her hands and sunk to the floor, his back to her.

"There was no choice Xander."

Xander just shook his head in silent disagreement.

* * *

All of them had been too late to help but Angel took that fact the hardest.

Each set had suddenly run into lots of trouble, the fanged kind, at just about the same time as Buffy and Eamon were being introduced.

Angel, suspecting as much, had done his best to get away only to witness from a distance Eamon slipping into the sewers.

Against Giles advice he'd followed him as far as he could, careful not to lose his way in Sunnydale's elaborate underground system. He'd been lucky. Knowing it was only reconnaissance that without back-up there was no chance of getting either Buffy or Xander out alive, Angel stayed put and learned all he could.

It wasn't much, but could be useful.

The ritual was to be done that night at midnight, before the solstice. There they had been wrong, but it was no surprise. Only they had the incantation, there was no way of knowing that it specified that it must be done between the summer and winter solstice, not on it.

Angel also learned that Eamon did have the cup. He'd gotten from the hettic demon in his company, a she-demon named Narissa. There was no telling how she obtained it.

Most importantly, he found that Buffy and Xander were alive and being kept near by. He hadn't actually set eyes on them, but believed it was true.

With this new information and the knowledge that time was short, he returned to Giles and company for a plan of action. Whatever they did, it had to be quick. In less then a day, Eamon would perform the sacrifice.

* * *

It had been hours since Buffy and Xander had spoken. She knew he was mad that she'd gone willingly, that once more he was being used as a pawn, but it didn't change her mind. She'd have done it again in a heartbeat.

"It's time to start getting ready," Eamon's voice called from the passage way in front of the cells.

Both of them got to their feet as they heard the cell door click open. Buffy felt Xander pull her as close to him as the bars between them would allow.

"You're not taking her," he said defiantly.

"Why would we?" was the reply. Xander realized it was much closer then before. Eamon wasn't in Buffy's cell, but his.

Buffy must have known it too, because at that moment she clutched his arm with both her hands.

"No!" she yelled as she kicked the bars in frustration.

Xander felt Eamon's hands on his forearms, pulling him out of Buffy's grasp, pushing him towards to other vampires he hadn't seen.

"Where are you taking him?"

"To get ready," Eamon said smoothly, "He's the star of the show. Didn't you know that?"

"I thought..."  
  
"Sacrifice of the slayer? No, not this time. The actual wording is 'blood of one who has sacrificed for the slayer'. But don't get your hopes up, it does require a lot of blood. You may want to say goodbye now."

Buffy shook her head. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. Not again. She couldn't risk losing him again.

"Xander," she called out.

"Buffy, I..."

It was all she heard, they'd already pulled him from the room.

"Just think slayer," Eamon continued, "you're going to be on hand for the end of this world. Not everyone can say that. And in here, you know, you'll be out of the way."

"Go to hell," she called out as he turned to leave.

"We all will soon enough."

* * *

The bags were packed and it was time to go. Giles had shut the shop down and they had concentrated solely on the plan of attack. Willow, computer whiz that she was, managed to hack in and get a map of the sewers and catacombs underneath the water works. Angel, using the map, had pinpointed where exactly he believed Buffy and Xander were being held. All that was left to do was to go.

"At all costs," Giles said very seriously to each of them, "we must stop Eamon from completing the ritual. No matter what."

Each nodded, knowing what it meant. Knowing that 'all costs' might mean one or more of their lives, but willing to risk it.

Hordes of vampires they'd been prepared for, the stench of the sewer they hadn't.

"Oh bleh," Willow said, covering her mouth and nose, "what is the attraction of this place?"  
  
"Easy access around town," Angel said as if it was perfectly normal, "plus they can travel in the daytime. No sunlight down here."  
  
"Or air fresheners," Willow added.

"Let's keep in down some," Giles put in.

"Good idea," Angel agreed.

"No use in letting them know right where we are."

* * *

Buffy was frantically searching the cell. It wasn't large and didn't take long, but still she looked. She looked for something, anything that may help her break out. She'd already tried the door several times without luck.

Buffy kicked at the door again without luck.

Something in here had to give. It had too. There was no way it could end like this. Buffy shook her head and sighed, trying desperately not to give up. No, there had to be a way.

Checking the door more carefully this time, she saw something she hadn't noticed before. It was on pins. Better still, they looked like they were coming out.

Again, she kicked the cell door.

The noise, loud and ugly, she'd just have to risk.

Buffy kicked the door harder this time. This time it shook, really shook. With it came noises from the hallway. The unmistakable sound of footsteps.

Harder and harder she kicked at the door, forgetting about the noise and the pain now coming up her leg as the bottom pin popped out of place.

"What's that in there?" a voice snarled from just outside.

Buffy gave it one last good hard kick and the door opened part of the way at the bottom, half on and off its hinges. She was outside the cell before the vampire even made it through the opposite door. Before he'd gotten very far at all he'd found him self flying backwards through the air as Buffy planted an equally hard kick into his chest.

Rushing into where she'd just sent the vamp flying, she quickly checked for anything that might do for a stake. She was in luck, beside the entrance was a chair.

"How'd you..."

"No time for talk," she said breaking and scooping up a leg all in one nearly seamless movement, "I've got other things to do."

He didn't disagree. He was dust.

* * *

Xander now found himself gagged and chained, arms behind him, to a wall. He hadn't struggled or moved much, just watched as Narissa prepared elaborate designs on the floor. When she'd finished, she proceeded to paint her cheeks and face and then his.

It was all very surreal, or would have been, if it hadn't actually been taking place.

As time passed she placed off to the side the cup of Aeacus and what he assumed was the blade of Osiris.

Not long after wards, Eamon came in.

"Almost ready?" he asked and then continued on as if he'd been answered, "Good. Perfect. The slayer isn't going anywhere. We've got everything we need and soon everything we've wanted."

Narissa continued her work as Eamon strolled over to where Xander stood.

"So you're the one? I'd imagined you to be different. I'm sorry you won't get to see the glorious opening, but take comfort in the fact that your friends will get a very close look."

'I'm not afraid of you.' Xander wanted to say. It was true. He stared right back at him, unblinking. This thing, this vampire, didn't scare him. The hellmouth hardly scared him anymore. He knew what real fear was now.

Eamon sensed it somehow and did something odd. He stepped back.

"To bad you didn't say goodbye," Eamon said, trying to recover, "I'm sure..."

Involuntarily, Xander pushed himself back into the wall at the sight of a sword, the very blade of Osiris in fact, pushing through Eamon's chest.

The vampire let out a scream of rage and tried to grab hold of it, finding himself instead being pulled backwards by the force of the blade wielder.

He was quickly spun round to see her face to face.

"It's time," Narissa said wearing a rather nasty smile.


	7. Revelations

**Solstice by SLynn**

**Chapter 7: Revelations**

Buffy had heard the scream and headed as best she could in its direction. Not to far off, Angel and company did the same. Everyone feared the worst. The voice, decidedly male, was in no other way recognizable.

Xander, despite their fears, was safe. For the moment.

Narissa calmly laid the blade at Xander's feet then pulled the gag from his mouth. She then proceeded to drag Eamon into the center of the room and design. As far as Xander could tell, Eamon was still alive. He was bleeding profusely, but still alive.

After arranging Eamon carefully on the ground, as she had everything else, she pulled two daggers from her boot and proceeded to place on in each wrist.

"Have you any idea?" she asked. Her voice was low and calm, but Xander heard every word.

"Some," he answered and saw her nod once.

"She said you would. She said you were smart. She always knows."

Xander pressed his chin to his chest, not wanting to believe it.

"How is this..."

"How is anything possible?" Narissa countered, casually stepping over Eamon's body in further preparation. "I don't pretend to have her foresight. I am just the servant. After her return she sent me the cup and told me I would know when to use it. Now is that time."

"You can't," Xander said, shaking his head, "no. It's not... you can't do it."

Narissa said nothing, just continued on with her work. Xander's head was reeling. A noise from Eamon caught his attention. It was a gargled noise, a near gasp. Xander was transfixed by the sight. The vampire was actually bleeding to death. He didn't understand how that was even possible.

Narissa took note as well.

"Your part is coming."

* * *

Buffy went through room after room with little success. The vampires, there must have been many at one time, seemed to have disappeared in a hurry. Finally, after three empty rooms, she heard noises from the next.

Busting in she was surprised, not because of vampires, but because of Giles. He'd nearly hit her on the head with a chair.

"Buffy," Willow exclaimed, "thanks goodness."  
  
"Sorry about that," Giles said returning the chair to its rightful place.

"Where's Xander?" Tara asked.

"They took him. He's the sacrifice," she blurted out.

"No," Angel said with a shake of his head, "that can't be right."  
  
"But they took him," she insisted. "We've got to hurry. He's not back that way."

"No," Giles added, "we haven't run across him or anything else in that direction either."

"Okay," Buffy said, looking both doorways over and finally indicating a third, "we try there."

* * *

Xander continued to stare at what was left of Eamon. He looked like a corpse. A still breathing corpse.

Narissa made her way to him and unchained him from the wall. She walked him across the room till he was just beside Eamon, before forcing him to his knees, hands still tied behind him.

She didn't have to tell him not to move. Fear was doing a good job of keeping him in place.

Retrieving the blade and cup she stood before him and began to chant in a language he'd never heard before.

She placed the cup on the ground between them, then after a minute more drove the blade into the ground nearest her.

Xander looked at the cup as it began to glow slightly, shimmer. None of his nightmares had been this bad. He'd give anything to wake up now, back at the apartment. Anything.

The room began to feel warm and mist was swirling around them. Just then he heard a familiar sound. The sound a vampire makes as it turns to dust. Certain he knew what had happened, Xander didn't bother looking. Eamon was no more.

Xander knew he'd be next.

* * *

"This has got to be it," Angel said as they reached a large wooden door at what appeared to be the center of the catacombs.

Buffy was busy examining it. She knew there would be no kicking this one open. It looked too solid.

"We have to get in there," she said.

"It looks at least half foot thick," Angel countered.

"I think I have a way."

Everyone turned to look at Willow, eyes black as coal.

"Stand back," was the only warning she gave.

* * *

Narissa now knelt in front him, also on her knees. Her chanting was almost feverish and hurt his ears. It was like pounding.

Then Xander realized it wasn't her chanting, it was actual pounding. Pounding at the door.

If he could feel relief at that moment, he would have. But in him it just wasn't possible. He knew it was his friends out there, just knew it, but he still could do nothing. Xander was firmly rooted to the spot and unable to speak.

As the pounding grew louder he heard the door start to crack. Just as it did Narissa picked up the cup.

The cracking noises grew louder, Xander could hear pieces of the door falling, but it was too late.

Narissa had picked up the sword and in one quick stab pierced him in the side.

Xander's vision became a field of white. The pain was blinding and he felt himself falling backwards uncontrollably.

Around him he heard yelling and screaming. He couldn't see, couldn't focus. A moment stretched for an eternity as he continued to fall endlessly, the blade still in him.

Narissa had filled the cup with his blood.

Buffy was just making it into the room. Frantic. She'd seen Xander stabbed. Had seen him fall. The hellmouth was forgotten to her, she thought only of him.

Angel alone had presence of mind to try and stop Narissa. Try to keep her from fulfilling the ritual, but he was too late. As he was crossing towards her she lifted the cup.

"I am willing!" she yelled and raised the cup to her lips. Simultaneously, she pulled the blade from Xander's body and cast it aside.

Narissa drank and the room became bathed in light. Her body lifted into the air and pressure, a wind, pushed them all out of the way like leaves in the wind.

Giles, Tara and Willow who had not made it inside yet, were pushed completely out of the doorway and into the next room. Angel was flung to her left, having almost reached her, and taking the brunt of the blast. Buffy who had come up along side Xander, was now next to him at the wall he'd previously been held.

"I am willing my master!" Narissa called out again and again.

With the blade out of him, Xander could see again. The pain was still there and he felt the blood seeping from his body, but it didn't matter to him at the moment. All that mattered was stopping Narissa. All that mattered was keeping her from finishing.

"Buffy..." he managed, his words came out haltingly. "We have to stop her."

She seemed startled to hear him speak at all. Tears were in her eyes as she looked at him, but she understood at least in part.

Angel, across the room had already gotten to his feet, was already trying to see what if anything he could do. Buffy did the same. Narissa, seeing them both, threw her arms out towards each of them, affectively pinning each to the wall.

"There is no stopping me," she bellowed as her body began to transform. "I do not lose."

Buffy was in shock as she watched Narissa's body twist and contort. It was almost as if she was shedding the skin around her. Becoming someone else.

And then she too knew the truth.

Xander had been right. Xander's dreams had all been true. It wasn't the end of the world or the opening of the hellmouth they'd been after. It was worse. Much, much worse.

Constance was being reborn before their eyes.


	8. Reborn

**Solstice by SLynn**

**Chapter 8: Reborn**

Nothing felt real.

Xander watched, staggering to his feet, as Narissa's body continued to contort into something it wasn't. Already he recognized Constance's form and figure breaking through. If something wasn't done soon it would be too late.

He checked the room.

Buffy, just a few feet beside him was struggling to free herself from the wall. Angel, directly across was doing the same. Debris littered the entry way, but Xander still made out Giles and Willow working to get in.

He was the only one moving. Capable of stopping this. And without thinking, he knew how.

The blade.

Every step was painful. Holding his side with right hand, he knew that it wouldn't be long till he met Eamon's fate. Already his head felt light and a familiar coldness was creeping in around this hands and feet. Retrieving the blade was worse. The blade of Osiris was hardly three feet from him, but the stooping and grasping of the handle was near impossible to do. But he'd managed somehow.

And Narissa had heard.

The noise of the blade scraping the floor as Xander clumsily picked it up had caught her attention. Dropping her attention from Angel and Buffy, she wheeled around to him. Xander had managed, in that time, to gain a few feet forward, was closing the gap between himself and her. Not anymore.

Narissa extended her hands out towards him. Her eyes were pale blue now, Constance's, and her skin was becoming paler by the moment. From her hands shot out twin blasts of light that lifted and threw Xander back into the wall where he landed and slumped to the floor with an audible thunk.

Satisfied she'd done enough, and before either of the others could advance on her, she turned round again and re-pinned them to the wall. As she did the room shook and the lights grew dimmer. Pieces of the catacombs began falling around them. It seemed the end was growing near.

Buffy felt tears slipping down her face as she turned her head towards where he lay. He wasn't moving and there was so much blood.

Angel was looking as well. There didn't seem to be anything else to do. Even Giles and Willow had stopped momentarily.

Then, amazingly enough, Xander got up. Again.

The blade was still in his hand. Despite the rough treatment, he hadn't let go. As fast as he could, before she'd have a second chance at him, he came up behind her. This time, he made it. She'd only heard him when it was too late. As Narissa had wheeled back around, Xander did the only thing he could think of doing. As quickly as she had done beforehand, he drove the blade into her stomach.

The she-demon smiled an odd smile, so familiar and so Constance like, it was scary. Xander still had a hand on the weapon. Adrenaline alone kept him standing. That and fear of her return.

Next she did something odd. Narissa put both her hands over his and pulled the blade further into her stomach, closing the gap between them. Except now it wasn't really Narissa. Narissa no longer existed. Constance was standing before him now.

"I'll be back for you later," she whispered in his ear before clasping to the floor.

Angel and Buffy felt the release of their bonds almost immediately and both watched stunned as Xander stepped backwards a few steps before falling to the floor himself.

Both rushed over.

"Xander?" Buffy asked frantically, "Xander?"

"We've got to get him out of here," Angel said quickly, looking him over. Xander was pale and still losing blood. The wound on his side appeared to have gone completely through and showed no signs of healing. The blade must have been magically treated or poisoned or worse.

At about this time, Willow and Giles had managed to bust through the door, Tara right behind them.

Giles, without a word, collected both the cup and blade, knowing they'd be leaving immediately. Willow and Tara were each asking what they should or could do. Buffy was in shock. Only Angel was thinking perfectly clear.

"Buffy," he said to her as calmly as possible, "he needs a hospital. Now."  
  
Buffy nodded in agreement without really hearing what was said.

* * *

Xander woke in a strange room. It was dimly lit and smelled strongly of some kind of antiseptic. That and he was in pain.

"Xand?" he heard a familiar voice ask from beside him.

The room swam in and out of focus as he turned towards the sound.

"How're you feeling?" Buffy asked.

He wanted to say 'not bad' but couldn't get it to come out of his mouth. His mouth was sticky and dry and his eyes just wouldn't stay open.

"Don't worry," she said softly, "just relax. I'll be here when you wake up."

Xander gave her a weak half-smile and did as she said. He knew everything must be okay if she was here. Everything had to be.

* * *

Xander didn't remember what he'd dreamed during this time, only flashes of it. Parts with Constance, parts with Buffy. It was all a blur.

When he woke for the second time, Buffy was right where she said she'd be, beside him. Only this time, she was asleep.

He felt better. They must have given him some kind of pain killer, because his side was now only a dull ache instead of the intense fire it had been. Xander gently touched the bandages through the hospital gown he wore, wondering what had been hit and missed inside of him. He was in the middle of searching for the clock when the door crept open.

"I thought you had to be invited in?" Xander asked but without the usual venom he reserved for Angel. Xander couldn't remember it all too clearly, but knew a large part of his still being alive must be owed to him.

"Public place," Angel answered equally at ease sensing that a mini-truce must be in the making. "How is it?"

"It hurts, but not bad now," he said honestly. "How long have I been out?"  
  
"Almost a day. I'll be heading back soon, so I can't stay long. I wanted to make sure..."  
  
Angel trailed off and Xander got the feeling it wasn't really him he was checking on. Buffy chose that moment to stir from her sleep.

"Hey," she said smiling at Xander, "you're awake again."

"Yeah," he said smiling back at her.

"I'll be going then," Angel put in as he took a few steps back.

"Wait," Buffy said getting up, and then turning back briefly, "I'll only be a second."

Xander nodded.

It was hard to say what he felt at the moment watching Buffy walk out of the room with Angel. He knew at one point in his life it would have made him angry and at another point he just didn't seem to care. Now, it hardly affected him. He still didn't like Angel and didn't trust him the way he did the others, but he was also very tired of harboring those feelings. In time he thought he could put them behind him, just not yet.

Xander barely had time for those thoughts to run through his head when Giles popped in.

"Buffy said you were awake."

"You could call it that."  
  
"Feeling better?"

"Yeah," Xander said sitting up a bit more, "better then I was."

"You had us all very worried. I think they're going to start reserving a room for you here."

Xander chuckled a bit then wished he hadn't. The wound was still pretty fresh in his side and at the movement caused some reoccurrence of pain.

"Sorry," Giles said sitting down where Buffy had been.

"I think its best I laid off the funny for awhile," Xander commented, still clutching his side.

"Yes, about that, Willow did help as much as she could. She's stepped out for a moment, has been here the whole time with Buffy. She couldn't heal it, but she did stop most of the bleeding."

"Wow. That's our Wills."

"Yes," Giles said with a bit of a smile, "quite remarkable. But you'll probably always have the scar. These types of things usually do that."

Xander nodded in agreement and for a moment neither had anything else to say.

"It's not over," Xander mused out loud.

"No," Giles answered sadly, "I don't think it is. I've spent most of today doing some research, phoning some old friends. Constance had quite a following. She was well thought out, much more then we could have imagined."  
  
Xander nodded. It wasn't really new information to him. He hadn't known Constance was any type of cult leader or the like, but he did know she'd been prepared. It was practically her middle name.

* * *

"So you're going back?" Buffy asked, knowing he was.

"Yeah, I should. I'll stay longer if you need me too."  
  
"No," she said, feeling somewhat guilty without knowing why, looking around her for a distraction, "I think we've got it."

They stood for a moment in awkward silence.

"Thanks for everything Angel. I really do appreciate it. We all do."  
  
"You don't have to thank me, really."  
  
Again, silence.

"Buffy..." Angel started and then stopped. She looked up at him expectantly. "I'm glad you're happy. I'm glad he makes you happy."

"He does," she agreed, looking down momentarily.

"Good. I don't have to go back in there then and remind him what happens if he doesn't, right?"

"No," she laughed, "I don't think that's necessary.

"Alright," Angel said easier now turning to go, "If I hear anything I'll be in touch."  
  
Buffy nodded and in half a second, he was gone.


	9. Invincible

**Solstice by SLynn**

**Chapter 9: Invincible**

Two days after being admitted to the local hospital, Xander was released. He had steadily grown stronger and was eager to move on.

They all were.

That night, as Buffy patrolled and after Willow and Tara's departure, Giles abruptly turned off the television.

"We need to talk," he said, coming and sitting in the arm chair beside Xander.

"Sounds serious."  
  
"It is," Giles began, taking off his glasses in what Xander could only think of as an ominous sign. "Angel called last night. After leaving the hospital, on his way back to Los Angeles, he'd gone back into the catacombs."  
  
"To check on the body?"  
  
"Yes," Giles continued. "Except, there was no body."

Xander continued to look at him intently.

"At first, he hadn't thought too much of it. Thought that with the ritual and all, it might be normal. Might even be the normal death of a heffian demon, he hadn't been certain and didn't want to alarm us if it was."  
  
"But it wasn't, was it?"

"No. A heffian demon dies much like a human, leaving a body."  
  
Xander let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"So…"  
  
"It might mean nothing," Giles interrupted. "It might just mean someone got to the body first. Except…"  
  
"Except what?"

"That night, I wasn't thinking. If I had been, I wouldn't have done it."  
  
"Giles, what is it?" Xander asked, growing concerned.

"I took the blade."  
  
"I don't…"  
  
"I took the blade from the body," Giles said looking down for a moment, and then standing quickly. "If I had left it in and just gone back later, she would be dead. We'd be certain."

Xander began to realize what he was saying, what was happening. The blade was somehow tainted to prolong bleeding and death. It almost killed him.

"You couldn't have known," Xander said.

"No," Giles said shaking his head, "but I should have. It's my job Xander."

"But we don't know, do we?" Xander finally said. "She could be dead. The transformation could have reversed."

"I suppose so," Giles answered, unconvincingly.

"Have you told the others?"

"No," Giles said resolutely, placing his glasses back on. "I figured you should know first."

"Thanks."  
  
"Can you still tell? Does the connection…"  
  
Xander shook his head.

"Sorry."  
  
"You shouldn't be. I'm sorry."

"Don't, okay. Don't start beating yourself up about this. Trust me, it doesn't do any good."

"I suppose you're right."  
  
"We'll worry about it tomorrow. Fill in Buffy and the rest. If there's a next time, we'll be ready."

Giles nodded and without another word went upstairs. Xander, alone with his thoughts, tried not to think about it. Tried to take his own advice and leave it for tomorrow, but couldn't.

Over and over a single thought ran through his head.

'I'll be back for you later.'

* * *

Buffy had slipped into the apartment, trying not to make a sound. She wasn't surprised to find the television on, but was to find Xander awake.

"It's nearly three?" she said in mock alarm.

"I know," he said in an even tone.

"Can't sleep?" she asked, scooting next to him.

"Considering that's about all I've done for three days, you shouldn't be too surprised."  
  
"That's true. I've been meaning to talk to you about it. I think you've got a problem. We're planning an intervention and putting you on double espressos twice daily."

Xander laughed.

"You guys didn't think it might have something to do with the massive amounts of pain killers coursing through my body?"  
  
"Nah," she said smiling, "to easy an answer. You're obviously deeply disturbed. You may need counseling."  
  
"Will you hold my hand?"

"Maybe," she said now laughing and leaning in to plant a quick kiss on his lips.

"I feel better already."  
  
"Good. But seriously, why aren't you asleep?"  
  
"Why did you stop by if you thought I'd be in bed?" he asked with a funny smirk.

"I was just checking," she said evasively, "and you're avoiding my question."

"Let's not right now," he said suddenly very tired and leaning back into the couch to gaze at the ceiling.

"Everything alright?" she asked seriously.

"You're here."

"Thank you, but that's not what I meant."

"It will be," he said, still avoiding the subject, "I'm just so tired I can't sleep."

Buffy nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. She felt it too. Weary. Everything had been happening so fast for so long, this really felt like the first time she'd rested in months.

"I love you Buffy."

She wasn't even sure he'd said it. It had been so quiet and so sincere. Lifting up her head, taking his in her hands, she looked into his eyes. For a moment he held her gaze, intently and then shook his head with a laugh.

"I'm talking crazy talk, aren't I?" he said sounding embarrassed.

But she wouldn't let him turn away. She held him there, and looked back into his eyes. He'd told her that once before, but only once. And she'd never said it back. Until now.

"I love you Xander."

He kind of smiled at her, looked down and looked up again.

"Crazy," he finally said, "You really are making me crazy, you know?"  
  
"But better?" she asked.

"Much," he answered as he leaned in and kissed her.

Whatever may come, at the moment he felt that it would be alright. They'd take care of it as they always had. They'd overcome what ever odds they'd have to face.

As he held her in his arms he could only think of her. Not in his wildest dreams could he have believed it. The two of them together. The only good thing to come of all of this. If there was anything to be said for all that he'd gone through, at least he had Buffy.

That's what love felt like.

Love made you do the whacky. It made you willing to do things you didn't think possible. Face the unimaginable again and again. And he knew he would.

It made you invincible.


	10. Steadfast

**Solstice by SLynn**

**Chapter 10: Steadfast**

_One need not be a chamber to be haunted;  
One need not be a house;  
The brain has corridors surpassing  
Material place._

**Emily Dickinson, "Time and Eternity"**

She was so tired she couldn't sleep.

This was not her first time in hiding. No. She had hidden away before. Once.

The difference was that then she'd been alive.

Constance was ten once. A little girl in a strange new world. She'd lived on a farm where each autumn there had been apples to pick. The leaves had been so beautiful. It was the last time she'd truly been happy.

She had had a mother and father, like anyone else though she could not now recall their names or faces. She'd even had an older brother. His name had been Abel. He was the only person she ever recalled loving before.

Her family had been strict and devoutly religious, as were all families at the time. Each week they were preached to about the wages of sin. The evil in the world, but Constance had never given it any real thought. She was still a little girl, and little girls tended not to think about those sorts of things.

She was safe each night in her house. She had her family. She had all she'd ever thought she'd need. Until one night, evil invited itself in.

The town would blame their deaths on Indians, but Constance knew the truth. She'd seen them. She'd seen what had happened first hand.

It had been late, very late. The fires had all but gone out and there had been a knock at the door. Her father was still awake and had reluctantly answered. He'd have done better not to, but thinking there was trouble and being a Christian he'd invited them in. A couple. Strangers he'd assumed were lost.

But they weren't.

Constance had come down for water. Had heard them at the door, and frightened without knowing why, had hidden. She'd watched from the pantry as the two attached and killed her father, as they drank his blood. Petrified with fear, she'd barely breathed. She heard them move about the house, no doubt doing the same to her mother and brother who lay asleep upstairs. For what seemed like hours she'd stood there, her eyes locked with those of her dead fathers.

And then the footsteps came. Slow and deliberate. Nearer.

The door swung open and a man kneeled down to her. He still had blood on his pale face.

"Looks like we missed one," he said with an evil grin.

"Leave her," the woman said from over his shoulder, "It's getting late my love."

With one last look into her eyes, he did just that leaving Constance alone with her dead family.

She stayed that way for three days. Their farm was outside the village and they only went to town twice a month, excepting Sundays for church. After her family didn't show for the morning service, their nearest neighbor came by to check on them.

In all that time she'd never left the pantry.

Of course, the town was in an uproar. And of course, they had blamed the local Indian tribes.

Constance, at first and when she was able to talk again, had tried to claim otherwise. After all, she'd seen them. She knew the truth. It wasn't Indians, they had been white. Whiter then snow. They had been devils with pointed teeth.

No one believed her. They thought she was delusional and traumatized from the event. And while she was traumatized, she was not delusional.

It was then that she had met Samuel.

Samuel, she had seen before in town of course, on the occasions they had gone in. He'd offered to take her in. To take care of her. As near as anyone knew, she had no one else. Samuel, a trusted member of the church council had lost his own wife and daughter to Indians three years earlier. He would know best how to get through to her.

And he had. He never questioned her account of that night when her family died, he'd even encouraged her to talk about it. Samuel had believed her and she trusted him. For three years they lived as father and daughter. And then, she learned the truth. As it turns out, he had been sent there specifically for her.

Just after her thirteenth birthday, Constance received her calling as a slayer. Samuel told her everything then. He was her watcher. He was to train her to fight. Fight evil, the same type of evil that had killed her family.

What was she to feel at such a moment? Relief that she wasn't crazy after all? Shock that there was such things in the world? Anger that the truth had been withheld for so long? She felt it all intensely and dove into her training with zeal.

And she was good. Better then good, superb.

But it never felt like enough. Despite the abnormal strength and regeneration abilities, even the seemingly sixth sense that detected evil, she didn't understand it. She wanted to understand it. She wanted to understand that power that drove people and the like down such a path.

Samuel had forbidden it.

He'd never denied her anything before, but felt that she was too young to research the dark arts. At fifteen, and nearly an adult in her world, she thought differently.

It wasn't the first time they had disagreed, but it was the first time she'd disobeyed. Not just him, but anyone. Constance had grown up doing exactly as she was told. But her desire to know, to really know what caused all the evil in the world, the darkness, overtook her.

She found what she could, where she could, and threw herself into it. Constance took to stealing books from women and men she knew to be witches and memorizing their every word. When Samuel was away, which business sometimes took him, she read and re-read everything he had.

And she grew strong.

It became an obsession and it overtook her.

Five years passed and Samuel had long suspected but could never prove what she'd been up too. By then she'd learned all she could. Constance had risen in fame as a slayer from those things that will always seek out such power. But it was different. They sought her out now, not to fight, but to learn. Constance now led the local covens. She controlled them all subtly and silently.

Samuel knew something must be done. Had written word to the council that Constance was now completely out of his control. But his letter never made it. She'd seen to that. She knew he was on to her. Suspecting her of no longer being the slayer, but of perhaps being the one who needed to be slayed.

So she did what she'd been planning for so long.

She played her first game and had won.

Now, with the power of Zothos's soul within hers, she was truly unstoppable. A god among men. And her first act, aside from Samuel's death, was the destruction of that village. Of all those people who had doubted her sanity and power. Of all those people, despite their own dealings with darkness, had claimed righteousness. She wiped them all out. Easily. Leaving only her own dear home intact, the farm house that had fallen into disrepair after so much neglect.

After her initial rage had subsided she realized that her body had died. She had long been dead, nearly ten years. The Constance she was had died with the rest of her family on a cold night a long time ago.

She needed recovery.

It was then she first sought the forest. Sought to regain her strength in the wild. To plan and plot. To find out new things. Nature was the best teacher and Constance had become a good student.

She hadn't been afraid since then, until this moment centuries later.

Constance was afraid. She was weak and hurt.

She didn't remember waking or leaving the catacombs. Her last real thought was of him. Constance had thought of nothing else. His face, his eyes, the look about him.

It made her stronger, but she wasn't foolish. She walked purposely into the surrounding hillside intent on what she must do.

She must go back to nature. To return to her roots. Rediscover her power.

She must heal.

There would be plenty of time for other things. Time to plan. Time for revenge.

She could wait. It would make it all the sweeter. And Constance had always been patient.

Steadfast like her name.

**The End**

**A/N:** I hope you've enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and as always, thanks for reviewing!

BTW -- I never intended to bring Constance back so soon or to end this story so soon, but I realized I just needed to get it out of the way and leave the door wide open. The next Buffy story I write will not have her in it.

Also, I realized I didn't use half of the characters I normally do, this was almost entirely Xander (not that that's bad!), but I'm going to try and stretch more next time as well.

I also know I ended this kind of oddly. I wanted to get more of Constance's story in somewhere, and better here then no where. Plus I wanted Xander and Buffy to end on a happy vibe.

A note on fanfic -- I realized once more why I read and write so much. Because in fanfiction Firefly still flies, Buffy never got with Spike (sorry Spuffy fans) and no one who write CSI: Miami fan fic would ever kill off Speed. :(

Again and again, thanks!


End file.
